starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Viking
|gun1name=Lanzer torpedoes |gun1strength=10 (+4 vs armored) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground= |gun1air=X |gun1cool=2 |gun1range=9 |gun1upgrd=+1/+1 vs armored |gun2name=Twin gatling cannon |gun2strength=12 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool=1 |gun2range=6 |gun2upgrd=+1 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=400 |makescore=200 |lostscore= |notes=Switches between roles. |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Viking is a terran unit with the ability to transform between a ground unit ("Assault mode") and an air unit ("Fighter mode"). Overview The Brood War revealed weaknesses in terran anti-air capability. Wraith combat fighters and valkyrie missile frigates proved to be an unwieldy combination against agile zerg airborne organisms. In addition, ground-based anti-air support from goliath assault walkers was too limited in its mobility: all too often airborne attackers would simply move out of the goliath's range. In the aftermath of the war, terran weapon technicians proposed a radical new concept to resolve both of these problems; an armored vehicle with the ability to change its combat role from an assault walker to an air-superiority fighter, enabling it to switch smoothly to fulfill tactical needs in a developing battle. The wyrmFurman, Simon (w), Jesse Elliott (p, i). "Heavy Armor, part 2." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 5-25. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. was an early designGerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9.. It was quickly succeeded by the Viking, which had more armor, more options and a faster response time. A Viking was showcased at Ursa in 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. where one single-handedly destroyed a military base.Furman, Simon and Jesse Elliott. "Heavy Armor, part 1." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 140–163. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Based heavily on the transformation design of the siege tank, the Viking was designed to be the ultimate anti-air and ground-support weapon system, armed with MT50 Lanzer Torpedoes and twin gatling guns for both respective tasks. A targeting system exists for both, along with displaying height and location. The ability to self-destruct is also present. However, while the Viking's versatility is its greatest asset, it is also one of its drawbacks. Few pilots are able to handle both combat modes and the majority of Viking pilots are killed in their first battle. Those who survive however, become amongst the most skilled pilots. The A2 Viking Armored Mechanical Hybrid was in service by the Second Great War. The arm and leg servos were interchangeable, easing repairs.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Armory units (in English). 2010. Viking pilots are equipped with helmets with visors that lower when they take their vehicles into the air.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 However, regardless of whatever advantages the visor might bring, it is still possible to fly a Viking without one. Game Unit The Viking is produced from the starport. They are one of two base units produced from the starport, allowing them to be built two at a time with a reactor add-on. Due to their long range and relatively high mobility, Vikings are effective at fighting slower enemy units like battlecruisers, corruptors, and void rays, using hit and run tactics to avoid counterattacks, but are weak against more mobile units including marines, mutalisks, and stalkers. Vikings are useful for raiding worker lines due to their ability to quickly infiltrate and escape bases. In the Wings of Liberty single-player campaign, the Viking can be upgraded to have +1 cannon range and +2 missile range. They can also be upgraded to do splash damage to air units over a small area. Transformation Upgrades Wings of Liberty Vikings are unlocked by playing either "Safe Haven" or "Haven's Fall", available after Rory Swann called in some favors to get their schematics.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Development Karune stated that its ground mode could attack both ground and air units in February 2008Karune. 2008-02-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 29. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. but that ability underwent balance testing and has since been removed.Karune. 2008-02-20. A Question for Karune about the Viking. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-20. At earlier builds the Viking was built on the factory at ground mode, but needed a Fighter Tech upgrade to enable transforming to air mode.http://www.shacknews.com/screenshots.x?gallery=8051&game_id=4110#img103202 Known Vikings ]] *Viking 02 *Hel's Angels Known Viking Pilots *Captain Jon Dyre Trivia ''The Lost Vikings is a 1992 Blizzard Entertainment game featuring the adventures of three Vikings. One of the pictures on the official Viking page is labeled "the Lost Vikings".Viking. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. A mini-game called Lost Viking in which a sole Viking must fight a massive protoss, zerg, and terran air force, including a carrier, Leviathan and terra-tron.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Lost Viking (in English). 2010. The Viking, with an air and ground mode, resembles the variable fighters from the anime The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. Quotations :See: StarCraft II Viking Quotations Images Image:Vikingfightermode.jpg|Early render of the Viking (fighter mode) Image:VikingWalkermode.jpg|Early render of the Viking (walker mode) Image:Viking SC2 GameAnim1.gif|A Viking transforming Image:Viking SC2 Head1.jpg|Viking profile (ground mode) Image:Viking SC2 Head2.jpg|Viking profile (air mode) File:Viking SC2 Art1.png|Viking configurations File:VikingMerc_SC2_Head1.jpg|Viking Mercenary References Category: Terran Vehicle Classes Category: Terran starship classes